


Our little secret

by UltraGodSaiyan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Panties, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraGodSaiyan/pseuds/UltraGodSaiyan
Summary: Arisa and Kasumi confess their feelings to each other and a makeout session ensues





	Our little secret

Arisa and Kasumi were in the music club room finishing up for their performance for their band poppin party. Out of all the band members, Arisa and Kasumi grew the closet to each other. They became really good friends, but as for Kasumi, she wanted their friendship to be something more and that was love. Kasumi thought that Arisa was absolutely beautiful with her flowing long blonde hair and her yellow eyes. Now was her chance to ask Arisa out so she started off by saying, “Arisa chan?”

“Yes, Kasumi chan?” the blonde replied back to the brown haired girl

“There-there was something I needed to tell you…”

“Really? What is it Kasumi chan?”

“I-I…”

“You what?”

“I-I love you!”

“What?”

“Yes, It’s true, Arisa chan, I’ve been crushing on you ever since I first laid eyes on you… so what do you think? go out with me?”

“Hmmm… You know Kasumi chan, I’ve been crushing you too…”

“So is it a date?”

“It sure is!”

This made Kasumi push Arisa against the wall and she said, “Arisa chan… I wanna taste your lips…”

With that, Arisa’s lips met Kasumi’s and they began to start a heated make out session. Half way through the kiss, Kasumi lifted Arisa’s skirt to reveal her pink panties teasing her thick ass and Arisa said, “Kasumi chan… what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Aren’t you my girlfriend Arisa chan?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Then you should let me see your underwear and butt right?”

“I-I suppose, but one question…”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can I hug you?”

“Of course!”

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around the brown haired girl in loving, comforting hug as Kasumi lifted her skirt again, what happened next was that Kasumi spanked Arisa’s butt while Arisa was still hugging her. Arisa let out a cute yelp while Kasumi had her hand on Arisa’s left buttcheek. Arisa then asked her girlfriend, “Kasumi chan… we won’t tell the other girls about this right?”

“Of course, not Arisa chan, it’s our little secret”


End file.
